brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightning Chain Brawler
The Lightning Chain Brawler (Real name Tracy) is a rare Brawler. She has low amount of health and she is a long ranged bralwer that uses her special gun to shoot out fast moving blue lightning (not exactly bolt) at enemies which deals damage and stuns multiple enemies if the previous target is hit. Her super throws out a Power cube, Spike's cactus, and a gem which two of these can be picked up. Brawler Stats Movement Speed: (Normal) Health/Defense: Main Attack/Offense: Main Attack Range: (Very Long) Main Attack Reload: (Slow) Utility: Super Range: (Short) Attack: Lighting Pun This attack shoots out an fast moving lightning (damn not light speed) that not only deal damage but also stuns and makes them more susceptible to damage and also deals damage to multiple enemies! (effects also present on next targets) Thats super STRONG, the lightning is shot out in an instant and will lasts for a short time after its shot thus giving it a good area denial ability and that there are no attack animation time so there can be more than one lightning shots at a time. This attack behaves like Jessie's attack as in the lightning will bounce to the nest nearest target after hitting (will not zap same target twice) but does not slows down after hitting the first target however does lesser damage as it hits more targets and has a short delay before heading to the next target (so that its not unavoidable but still hard to avoid in which is harder to compared to jessie's orb from the same chaining distance). The stun duration is 0.5 seconds per hit and the vulnerability effect on the enemies will cause them to glow yellow for 3 seconds and in that duration they will receive 10% more damage, hitting again while they are yellow the damage itself will have the damage bonus and resets the duration of it, it behaves as an inverse Crow's star power but effect is still located in enemies. *Base damage: 160 then 140 then 120 then 100 then 80 then 60 *Range: 10 then 4 tiles *Reload time: 1.8 seconds *Pierce: Single targets, 6 times *Burst Potential: Bad Health Base Health: 600 Spectrum: Low End Super1: Giveaway For this super, she throws three items in a lobbed fashion and which each of the three items will land in a 1 tile random radius than the exact throwing location due to the fact its throwing. The power cube is the exact same item that is from showdown which boosts the picker's attack by 10% and health by 100, there are no limit how many cubes one can pick, the cubes can only be picked the teammates and not enemies, fallen teammates will not drop cubes like in Boss Fight (2018). The cactus is the exact same as Spike's cactus which explodes when it lands on the floor which only hurts enemies. The gem thrown is the same gem from Brawl stars premium currency which her or her teamamtes picks it up, each of them will +1 gems in their account, does not adds when playing friendlies. Super2: Vaporize This super is a short range high intensity beam that expands in a coned shaped which lasts for exactly 2.1 seconds that does not destroys walls and bushes, when it hits an enemy as soon as it fires (or when they enters its range) they will take the initial 200 base damage and if that brawler is still exposed to the light during the next tick damage (every 1 seconds) they will take another 400 base damage and continued exposure of the third time damage will instantly kills by vaporizing that brawler by the light due to the sufficient exposure duration (ignores damage reduction (vaporizing finish) and even if that brawler has more than 1400 health), the damage is based on how long the opponents are exposed to the light not how long the light has been turned on for. Only the first and second stage of super damage will charge her super (600 damage worth of super charge). If this attack is used on non brawlers like boss robots and safe and ikes etc. (brawler's minions and normal robots counted as normal brawlers) then instead of vaporizing on the third hit they would instead take another 800 base damage (1400), if the player has 3.0 ammo before or while using the super the player has the option to press the main attack button during the super duration to consumes her 3.0 ammo and extends it for 1 more seconds (3.1) to emit the fourth tick of damage for 1600 base damage for the total of whopping 3000 base damage. The enemies must be always exposed by the beam which is updated every frame for them to take next stage of damage, because of this she can actively change the super direction while its active, it can damage and vaporize multiple enemies with the same super beam. In conclusion is that this is a short range ultra deadly super. Fact: this beam is fired from the same barrel as the main attack ones and its one of the active modes of the gun. Super3: Gun Javelin May be replacing the first super since it does not really feels like a hero rarity deserving super. This super makes her gun activates a sharp point of it and throws it like a javelin in a straight line which travels pretty fast. When an enemy is hit by the gun javelin, they will take 220 base damage and be stunned for 1 seconds and will continue to take the 40 shocking damage once per second after the initial hit for 3 times while each of the 3 shocking damage tick will emit a small non piercing/stunning lightning towards the next nearest enemy from the initial target for the same 40 damage, once she throws her super she can immediately use her main attack again with another same gun. Here is what happens when the gun javelin hits other than one enemy, these way of hitting will still cause the enemies to take the 3 ticks of damage and emits the small lightning from the gun javelin: *Hitting an enemy who are near a wall/safe/boxes etc. where the javelin can be stuck there: That brawlers will be stunned for full 3 seconds instead of 1 seconds since they are stucked on the wall with the javelin. *Hitting 2 enemies who is near and behinds the first target: The javelin can directly hits up to two close enemies at a time, both enemies will be stunned for full 3 seconds and each takes the shock damage for 3 seconds since they are stucked with each others lol (there will be one not two small lightning emitted from the gun, not from the enemies). *Hitting the wall only, or safe and boxes etc: When it hits a wall it will stay at the wall for 3 seconds, good for immediate short area denial. *Hitting on floor (reaches range limit): When it does not hit anything when it reaches its max range, it will land on the floor and stays for 3 seconds, also good for immediate short area denial. All star powers works for the super too that for Elemental the gun javelin will gain elements, for Lightning Barricade the gun javelin will leave a lightning trail that is same as main attack with lightning barricade, and for Demonic Lightning the gun javelin will also gain the damage bonus. Star Power#1: Elemental When the lightning attack with the star power hits enemies it not only deals damage and stuns them but also combines of the effects of burns and cold which causes more mayhem to the enemies, the cold effect will slows enemies of everything by 20% for 2.0 seconds and the burn effect will cause opponents to burn with 10 damage per seconds for 2 seconds (2 ticks total for 20 damage with first flame damage is 1 seconds after the initial hit), hey and also delays their healing time because of longer damage time as said) as soon as the opponent is hit by the elemental lightning (both fire and ice effect starts and ends at the same time so the opponent first 0.5 second of cold effect is already covered by stun effect thus leaving effective 1.5 seconds of slow after the stun duration) (since the cold states it slows everything so during the first 0.5 seconds of cold so the reload speed of enemies is slowed so its not too bad but pretty insignificant). In conclusion the flame gives small damage boosts + delays their healing and the cold makes opponents brawls slower and the normally lightning causes stun+damage increase to opponents. If her star power OP as diarrhea just like the Medieval Princess star power? Then i got two nerf suggestion on this star power: the first nerf idea is to only have the first opponent target struck by it gets the star power effect, the second nerf idea is that will star power will only works if her super is fully charged up to force her to decide to use her super or star power but this is fucking inhumane because it severely limits her power as both supers and star power are supposed to be used in the battle so i much better recommended the first nerf idea which is only the first target gets the effect (but come on that is still the same projectile lightning). Star Power#2: Lightning Barricade Her lightning shots now has the ability to destroy any opponents (non piercing) projectiles it hits and will continues to travel to its intended destination, it will also destroy their projectiles that hits the lighting and blocks opponent brawlers as well as the opponent kicked ball from brawl ball to move past the lightning while it is still on the battlefield (will take damage if they touch the lightning), also great for just blocking the enemy movements and their attacks on teammates. Does not works on melee and piercing attacks as these can still pass through the lightning, if the same lightning with its second star power hits each other then both of them will be cancelled out like antimatter interactions but no so. Star Power#3: Demonic Lightning Enemies will take twice as much amount of damage when they have no ammo left or within 3 seconds after using their super or when they have any negative status effects (except her own 3 seconds of damage bonus effect/glow), this is somehow describes that they are weakened althouhg actually not exactly. This star power does not charge her super twice as fast, the damage is based on the order that it hits on, can be affected by its own damage bonus effect and the power cube stats increase. The lightning will have a deep bright red glow around it to indicate that she uses this star power. History *On 4/7/19, Lightning Chain Brawler's lighting presence duration is increased from 0.4 seconds to 0.6 seconds to better accommodate for her second star power. Skins Aspects Ratings (Mobilegamerhub) Brawler *Ease of Use: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ *Range: ★★★★★★★★★★ *Accuracy: ★★★★★★★★★☆ *Power: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Mobility: ★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Stamina: ★★★★☆☆☆☆☆☆ *Utility: ★★★★★★★★★★ *Crowd Control: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ Game Modes *Bounty: Excellent *Smash & Grab/Gem Grab: Outstanding *(solo) Showdown: Fair *Heist: Fair *Brawl Ball: Good *Boss Fight/Big Game: Decent *Robo Rumble: Outstanding *(duo) Showdown: Decent *Boss Fight (2018): Good *Siege: Good *Lone Star: *Takedown: *Hot Zone: Upgrades *Nasty explosion: As soon as the lightning hits the 6th target which is the last target, it will generate an electric explosion of 3 tiles radius which does the same damage as 6th target and its respective effects on opponents, note that the explosion does not deal damage to the last opponent again and the explosion will last for 0.35 seconds of area denial (pretty short). Costs 1 Golden Elixir, it only cost one because its only likely to happen in robot rumble modes since there are easily more than six of them as mentioned the explosion is pretty powerful to compensate for the unlikeliness. *Tendency spark: On its way to its target if an opponent is within 2 tiles distance from the the main lightning path it will make an additional path of mini spark at the opponent who is nearby the main path for the plain 40 damage (can multi mini spark with the same projectile but not on the same guy was hit again). Think of it like lightning tends to hit taller object to its slightly more attracted to it. Costs 2 Golden Elixir, the reason it cost two because you are more likely to hit any opponents who is near the lightning path if not in the main path. Triva *Her hitpoints was originally planned to be 700 (2800 today) and hits 5 targets (first target is still 140), and the final revision reduced her hitpoints and increase her target count because there can be maximum of 3 players and 3 spawnables at any point of time in a normal 3v3 fights (and reduced her hitpoints because its super powerful against multiple opponents or robots). *This brawler is designed to be a God tier (a tier above S tier) brawler in robo rumble gamemode since the attacks can chain and stuns all robots easily (predicable movements and clustering) and the super is extremely powerful as teammates will ultra benefit from it if they dont die. **After the super rework, she is less good in Robo rumble but still real good because she is the only brawler that makes a brawler stronger for the rest of the game. *It seems that she comes from the 2020s period and went to brawl as this time peroid as the special gun is technologically advanced enough to be produced, the special gun is a 2-in-1 stun gun and taser together which explains the colour of the blue lightning it shoots and has the ability to stun people. The gun is shaped like a laser gun but still has a long barrel where the lightning will be shot from. **It is rumored that the Singapore Government has given her the gun to beta test for them as it is one of the latest weapons of the time, they like it how she tested the gun for them and so allowed her to keep the gun for the purpose of technology testing. **The finished product of the gun can be set in three modes as stated in the star power that can only be toggled and switched between battles: The Elemental Mode, The Barricade Mode, and the Demonic Mode. **She along with the Athletic Archer is an Generation Alpha character. *In summary the main attack deals damage, stun, vulnerability, burn*, and freeze*, its 2 or 4* effects on opponents, it sucks to have so many status effect at the same time! ** *represents with star power. *Disclaimer: This concept was thought by me before the mention/release of the Electro Dragon from clash royale so it has nothing to do with this shit in clash royale, but in a big contary this brawler is hugely inspired by the Electo Dragon from clash of clans which is why her lightning is blue in colour which is same as his and the 5 targets properties is also inspired from him so i added the stun property that he does not have and for the more damage taken property including the yellow glow effect is inspired from certain reddit posts that exactly mention this property. *Her name Tracy was inspired by a brawler concept Trace by theweeklybrawler site, this is because her lightning chaining attacks pathway can goes to different directions in different times with the same projectile, Jessie is a good example of firing such projectiles too. Category:Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Main attack with effects Category:Main attack with effects Type E Category:Main attack with effects Type B Category:Adding fuel to fire attacks Category:Brawler with star powers Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Original Concepts Category:Serious Conceptions